


钱伯斯与温格访谈录

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 医护人员救醒了科斯切尔尼。这位虚弱的变种向导使出了最后的力气，释放自己的精神向导。
Relationships: Arsène Wenger/Pat Rice, Mathieu Flamini/Mesut Özil, Nacho Monreal/Santi Cazorla, Olivier Giroud/Mathieu Debuchy, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny, Theo Walcott/Aaron Ramsey, Wojciech Szczęsny/Jack Wilshere





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设哨兵向导，非传统意义，HE。具体的文里会有详细说明，有读不清楚的地方可以提问。  
> 主CP是阿森纳的M4K6，一句话带过的cp有温格x米饭叔、虎草、斯威胁、萌雷x三弟、米尼鱼、撸彪……  
> 最后我想说，写到后面中二病犯了，无药可救的烂尾。  
> 一个清水的哨兵向导文，我有罪。如果看到这里你还是决定看下去，那么……祝好运。

**_新变种纪元十四年六月（NV.C 0014,06）巴西-里约热内卢。_ **  


医护人员救醒了科斯切尔尼，虚弱的变种向导使出最后的力气释放自己的精神向导。

浑身是伤的耳廓狐遵循着自己主人的意志，爬到可怕的长颈鹿旁，用自己猫般大小的身躯贴上对方炽热的皮毛。

到处破坏的长颈鹿终于停下了动作，迷茫地对着昏暗的天际发出悲鸣。天地之间弥漫着浓浓的硝烟，除了默特萨克附近的空气燃烧着赤色的火焰，剧烈又诡异。

**_十六年后，英国-伦敦-阿森纳塔。_ **

**Chapter 01**

“说吧，昨晚去三级资料室查什么去了？”

笔尖与纸面摩擦的声音没有丝毫刺耳之处，钱伯斯在想这是因为近期训练颇有成效还是老爷子用的都是高档物品。在看到笔尾处鎏金雕刻的枪炮图案之后，他倾向于后者。

正当钱伯斯打算把编好的谎话说出口时，他瞥见了那本放在窗前被许多书压得只露出半张佩尔的脸的大厚本子，只得咽下最后一丝隐瞒过去的幻想。

“默特萨克和科斯切尔尼。”

温格抬起头来打量他，厚厚的镜片下是他有些混浊但依旧睿智的双眼。

钱伯斯现在开始后悔没有听坎贝尔的劝告了。

“我不认为你现阶段的课程有要去查他们资料的必要”，头发花白的老者又开始批阅桌边成堆的文件，时不时地还会把其中一两张揉成团，准确无误地扔进身后的小桶。

“他俩答应过我的，等我到这里之后，就让我知道过去的那些事情。”钱伯斯有点抱怨地说，“可现在已经过去三个月了，我一无所获。”

温格推了推镜框：“要不要我把科奎林叫过来再给你背一遍W篇第121条规定？”

“不……不用了”他觉得自己的语气听起来还是心虚得不行。

“加布里埃尔会带你去处罚室的”温格说完后正好给文件盖了章，动静大得吓人。还没等敲门的声音响起，钱伯斯就已经知道加布里埃尔等在门外了，他那只傻笨的美洲豹奔跑过后的鼻息可真够粗重。

临走前钱伯斯又瞄了一眼那本他昨晚只翻了几页的资料薄，暗暗在心里跟它作别，估计几年内他是再也摸不到了。握上门把手时，阿森纳塔的管理者——温格苍老的声音在他背后响起：“别忘了，你是自愿来这里受训的”。钱伯斯迟疑了片刻，转过身来对着温格鞠了一躬，“抱歉，不会再有下次了。”温格的嘴角挂着浅笑，像他不久前决定要来阿森纳那天，劳伦特脸上的笑容，虽然两个人在褶子数量上还是差了不少。

钱伯斯被叫停了一个月的实训课，原因是他的伤口不允许他活动筋骨。他的小白狮倒是在他受罚之后一改往日高冷晒太阳的作风，每天都撒泼打滚把自己的毛色弄得跟吉布斯的石貂一样深。起初的几天，钱伯斯还会在它黄昏回屋时对它做鬼脸，后来嘛……他忙着听讲和去图书馆，根本没时间理它。

虽然训练落下进度意味着冬天会比别人少很多天的休假，但钱伯斯一点也不为此感到痛心，毕竟不是人人都有机会接受温格的“特殊”辅导的。

钱伯斯喜欢听温格讲父辈们的故事，尽管他需要正襟危坐在老爷子的对面，几个小时下来麻掉整个屁股。可如果让你在“看一本死气沉沉的书”和“与活化石有来有回地交谈”之间做选择，难道你会不去选后者吗？更何况他还有幸见到了温格的精神向导，一只看似懒散随性实则优雅高傲的蛇鹫。

它出现在青训静室层的庭院那天，不过是在落地时甩了下它尾巴上那对长长的饰羽，远处泥潭里玩得正欢的小白立马乖乖跑到它身前俯身趴下。隔着巨大的落地窗，钱伯斯从它身上嗅出了一丝几不可闻的衰老气息，这让他心里有些不痛快，即使他明白生老病死这个再正常不过的道理。

温格呷了一口茶，黄绿色的茶汤里飘着两小朵被水晕开的千叶玫瑰，六棱玻璃瓶里装满了低温烘干的粉紫色花蕾，钱伯斯最熟悉不过的那种。

“没错，这是送你到科尔尼那天，科斯切尔尼带给我的。”温格随手把空杯放在减噪的桌上，笑了笑，“他还记得我爱喝这个呢，也是，有几个法国人不爱喝呢？”钱伯斯对此皱了皱眉。从小到大他一直不爱喝茶，除了家里泡的他会在佩尔的“爱的注视”下喝光之外，几乎没碰过别的。一向节俭成瘾的佩尔竟然愿意每个月掏出一笔钱支付这么个死贵的法兰西特产，让钱伯斯不得不好奇劳伦特爸爸为什么会对千叶玫瑰如此执念。他觉得唯一说得通的理由只能是：别的玫瑰花茶更难喝。

“以前我心血来潮时也曾让威尔希尔给我泡过一回地道的英伦红茶”说到这里，温格摇了摇头，“那味道让我无比怜悯像他一样的英国人”，此时的温格笑得就像美国快餐盒上印的那种傻老头，钱伯斯心想自己猜得果然没错。

“说来也巧，进入新变种纪元的第九年，我在托基听拉姆塞作完报告，打算先乘船至圣布里厄然后再回巴黎，路上听说洛里昂新到了一批上好的千叶玫瑰，便绕远路去了一趟，没想到这一绕，让我遇见了科斯切尔尼”老人眯起眼缓缓靠向了椅背，独自沉浸在往昔的岁月里。

钱伯斯有点摸不着头脑了：“Boss你干嘛不直接坐飞机？”

“那几年我需要尽可能多的在外面流浪”温格露出一个俏皮的小微笑“我想亲眼见见克鲁伊夫的革命构想实施以后，世界变成了什么样。除此之外……还想带些当时很特别的哨兵和向导回阿森纳，你不觉得面谈更能打动人吗？”

说实在的，历史课上钱伯斯没少打盹，但他睡觉并不妨碍他知道以克鲁伊夫为代表的激进派革命和人性化改革那些听了无数遍的事情。在他看来，无非是多年以前有一个疯狂的荷兰老头进行了一场慷慨激昂的威胁论演讲，被洗脑的激进分子们齐心合力在每个大洲都投放了一颗小小的基因干扰弹，于是：嘭地一声，全球的哨兵和向导数量锐减。然后人类为了补偿这个他们曾经敏感得要命的珍稀物种，进行了一连串的人性化变革。钱伯斯明白温格说的“当时很特别的哨兵和向导”是指像佩尔和劳伦特爸爸那样的，在当时受基因弹影响而发生变异的特例。正是由于这些愈演愈烈的变异后果，大爆炸那一年后来被定为了新变种纪元元年。

看到沐浴在日光里的钱伯斯点了点头，温格对着小辈继续开口，“所以啊，我才能在发现第一个变种向导时成功说服他加入我第一阶段的红白计划”。

虽然钱伯斯目前只清楚正在进行中的第三阶段的内容，但他还是感慨了一番温格早在二十年前就已经在制定该计划的远见。感慨完之后他才反应过来有什么不对，“Boss，那年的劳伦特爸爸应该已经24了吧！他还没有编制？”钱伯斯以前读的一些书上写过：旧时代的一些向导并不愿意为了与生俱来的责任而放弃个人自由进入塔里，看来劳伦特爸爸年轻时蛮有主见的嘛！随即再次对自己能出生在现在这个时代感到由衷地庆幸，如今的哨兵和向导都可以自行决定是否接受塔的引导或是服役，并且还能真正选择自己的另一半。如果说一开始他只是为了了解过去的真相而加入阿森纳的话，那么在他遇见温格以后，他已然对自己的未来产生了新的看法和期待。 

听完了钱伯斯的问题，温格侧过身子正对着他。老人身后巨大的静室窗外，小白正温顺地望着金合欢树上的蛇鹫梳理自己黑白色的羽翼，钱伯斯忽然明白塔里为什么几乎每层都会培植这种热带花树了。蛇鹫像是感受到了他的目光，对着他眨了几下眼。

“科斯切尔尼当时确实不属于任何塔组织，如果早几年，他可能要一直疲于奔命。以前的人的思想可不像现在这样开放，他们会派出精于搜寻向导的人去把那些‘自私愚蠢的逃兵’抓回来，哪怕他们才是逼迫向导无法正常生活的罪魁祸首。”

钱伯斯听见了温格握紧茶杯的手发出的细微声响以及他喘息里所压抑着的痛苦，他想也许Boss以前也是搜寻部门的一员，在质疑体制的背叛和坚守自己的原则之间苦苦挣扎，尽己所能地去帮助那些可怜的向导们。但几秒钟过去之后，温格的呼吸缓和了下来，宁静平和的情绪迅速感染了钱伯斯的共鸣。

“科斯切尔尼赶上了好时候，克鲁伊夫革命成功之后，我们花了十四年的时间才重新建立起良好且相对正确的新秩序。”钱伯斯心想，正好是他出生的那一年。“混乱时期散落各地的向导并没有人管，劳伦特转变后的九年里一直辗转于法兰西生活，直到遇见我。相比之下哨兵就没那么幸运了，政府怕会有攻击普通人的变种哨兵出现，依然对哨兵们实施强制入伍的政策。”听到这里，钱伯斯忍不住开始猜测佩尔是如何到阿森纳来的。“总而言之，那时人人都像惊弓之鸟，所以科斯切尔尼选了西北部的洛里昂躲了起来，港口复杂又浓重的各种气味利于他隐藏自己的行踪，地理位置而言出国逃亡也容易。”

“那您和劳伦特爸爸是在某个港运码头遇上的？”

“我前面忘记说了吗？买千叶玫瑰时遇见的呀！我记得当时科斯切尔尼还想过要不要也开一家专门卖花茶的店呢！”钱伯斯心下暗暗松了一口气，还好家里最后开的是甜品店。佩尔那家伙虽然看起来傻里傻气，糕点做得倒确实挺有一套，他总觉得劳伦特爸爸跟佩尔在一起的最主要原因就在于此。

“我买了两大罐的玫瑰花蕾，付款时科斯切尔尼走进了店内。我本以为他发现我识破了他的身份之后会第一时间逃命的，没想到他却主动邀请我去他的临时住所喝茶。”窗外的白狮晃了几下尾巴，钱伯斯看着温格的眼睛开始放光。“你劳伦特爸爸那间藏身用的地下室被他打扫的非常干净，但感知环境糟糕透了，各种嘈杂的噪音和潮湿的气息绝对是你们现在这群小孩所无法容忍的。”钱伯斯撇了撇嘴，我都16了好吗！再说了，伦敦也总是很潮湿的好吗！“我们一边喝茶一边畅谈了人生感悟，还分析了天下大势，最后他同意助我的红白计划一臂之力，答应了我的请求。”

好吧，劳伦特爸爸才是首先上贼船的那个人，钱伯斯原来以为会是佩尔呢。

“我叫来了维尔马伦一路护送科斯切尔尼到伦敦。离开洛里昂之后，我继续四处寻找像他这种情况的变种者，然而事情的进展并不如我想象的那般顺利。事实上，变种的条件本身就十分苛刻，再加上不少哨兵和向导都因为自身体内的基因相斥而死去，幸存下来的就更少了。”温格再次靠回到铺了软垫的椅背上，轻微的动作使杯底那一小圈茶水起了波纹。

“Boss，你一直在说劳伦特爸爸他们这样的变种者既特殊又稀少，能具体给我讲讲吗？”

“嗯……首先你要知道，大爆炸之前谣言四起，各国政府的保守派为了保留手中已经拥有的哨兵和向导封锁了塔，还对他们注射了疫苗。疫苗并不是统一的，有一些起了作用，另一些则没什么效果。只有那些当时正在塔外进行转变的，经过基因弹辐射后还能活下来的哨兵和向导才是真正的第一批变种者，后来你们这些小辈的变化那都是连锁效应造成的。当时向导科斯切尔尼正是转变的15岁，哨兵默特萨克是16，他们都在家人的帮助下经受住了艰难的异化过程，和旧时代的我们出现了不同程度的区别。”

“什么区别？”

“比如科斯切尔尼虽然是一个向导，却具有一部分哨兵的特性。通常来讲，没人可以自行彻底切断与向导的共鸣，因为想做成共感切断这种事，需要这个人同时具有向导精准的控制力与哨兵强大的执行力。第一次见面时，科斯切尔尼进店，我见到他的精神向导才认出他是个向导。如果他不够特殊，那么当他踏入这个街区的时刻，我的蛇鹫就会察觉到。而且后来他和默特萨克搭档执行任务时，种种迹象也指向了这一点。”

钱伯斯觉得自己更崇拜劳伦特了，印象中的劳伦特爸爸总是暖暖地笑着，即使生气时也依然待人十分周到，他从没想过劳伦特也会有哨兵化的时刻出现，他甚至有些怀疑那只又小又可爱的耳廓狐怎么可能凶得起来。但另一方面他又知道这种共生情况的存在是绝对能说得通的，鉴于他自己身为一个哨兵，却能像个向导一样在普通状态下看见许多人的精神向导。然而比起劳伦特所能做的，他这点小天赋此刻显得如此不起眼。

“那您又是怎么遇见佩尔爸爸的呢？”

“大约一年后，我收到消息说不来梅似乎藏着一个变种者。”

“似乎？”

“是的。发邮件给我的莱曼是根据他几位线人的描述认为不来梅存在变种者的。他无法亲自前去确认，又怕误了难得的机会便通知了我。”

“哦……是这样。”

“说起你佩尔爸爸”温格忍不住笑了起来“也是够风趣的。”

正要讲下去的温格像是突然被人打断了思路，大约半分钟之后，诺大的房间里突然出现一只棕熊等在了温格身旁，样子憨厚得让人非常想去摸一摸。那是莱斯先生的精神向导。它挨在温格的身边，结合后特有的完整气息让钱伯斯感到美满、安定的同时也诱发了他灵魂深处的空虚感，他知道这是未结合哨兵的合理反应。看来今天只能听到这里了，送走温格之后，打着小算盘的钱伯斯回房拿上书本去了图书馆，看也没看跟他撒娇的小白。

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]美洲豹：这个其实我也说不清为什么，总之想要写加布出场，要提一下精神向导的嘛~结果脑海里一下子就浮现了美洲豹。
> 
> [2]白狮：小钱宝白白的肤色又敢冲上去干架的样子让我想到了白狮，百度了一下还真有。
> 
> [3]石貂：那一段我需要写一个毛色深的精神向导，队里想起来的人是吉布斯和坎贝尔（沃尔科特后面会写到），由于坎贝尔想了半天也没决定好是什么动物，突然觉得性格软萌的吉宝和石貂蛮配哦！就写上去了。
> 
> [4]蛇鹫：一开始的概念比较模糊，由于温格最初的设定是一个类似于搜寻向导的角色，那么我倾向于鸟一类可以飞的动物。同时又想表现老爹骨子里的优雅，而鹰属的又过于强势，看过了蛇鹫的照片和它的习性之后，决定就是它了。至于金合欢树，蛇鹫栖息的树种有限，文里就提了一嘴。
> 
> [5]新变种纪元和克鲁伊夫革命：当然是杜撰的╮(╯_╰)╭，一个中二的设定，但没办法，必须要有它们才能撑起整个构架。
> 
> [6]洛里昂：K6加盟阿森纳之前所在的俱乐部，直接用进文里了。确实是法国西北部的港口城市，不过千叶玫瑰虽然娇贵，但还不至于只有那里卖，情节所需的BUG。
> 
> [7]红白计划：也是杜撰的，文中提到的分为三个阶段。
> 
> [8]棕熊：我查来查去，也就棕熊比较普遍又威猛（因为米饭叔是个哨兵）。北极熊和熊猫虽然喜欢但觉得不太适合米饭叔。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天下午，钱伯斯提前抵达了昨天去过的那间静室。温格进屋时，他正在滤茶。温格坐下来看着青年人认真的模样，欣慰的情绪渗入了室内净化后的空气。

接过晚辈递上的茶，温格并没有立即喝下。他把茶杯放在一边，迅速开始了今天的讲述。“今后的时间恐怕不会很多，你知道的，我要去伦敦塔开会”。

钱伯斯点了点头，国际塔联的腐败丑闻早已闹得人尽皆知，英格兰地区召开应对会议无可厚非，温格接下来有的忙了。

“一会儿我讲到哪里算哪里，剩下的以后我会再找机会。我既然答应你了，就一定会全部讲完。”

他当然相信温格会说到做到。

“那么现在，我们继续昨天的内容。为了尽快了解情况，我和莱曼的线人们直接约在中央火车站附近碰头。他们每个人遭遇的情况都不大相同，直到夜里我对着不莱梅州的地图发呆时，我才发现这些描述之间的联系。如果把他们几个感受到的疑似存在哨兵气息的地点连接起来，围成的区域正是市民公园的一部分。假设变种者利用公园里的免费动物园来隐瞒自己的存在……”

钱伯斯失声大叫：“这怎么可能？”

“是啊！当时我也为自己的这个想法而感到震惊。根本没人能够做到让自己的精神向导全天候的成形释放，更不要说还能将其具象化到连普通人类都能看见的程度。我觉得我一定是困疯了才会这样想，但过后我却因为这个念头失眠了整整一夜。第二天一早我便赶去了市民公园。”温格像是故意吊钱伯斯的胃口，说到这里才动了刚才那杯茶。

“去的太早了，还没开园，我骑着沃尔科特的老虎进去的。”钱伯斯去年过生日的时候也骑过西奥叔叔的老虎，那感觉别提多拉风了。到现在他还记得他开玩笑说苏门答腊虎暗色的毛皮和西奥叔叔的肤色真配，结果被佩尔教训了一晚上。“工作人员已经在准备开园了，我让蛇鹫盘旋在空中以便梳理整个公园的感知，而我自己则在尽快地协调饲料、粪便等干扰。几分钟过去以后，蛇鹫在长颈鹿呆的小园子传出了鸣叫，我感觉到它存有极大的困惑。”喔喔喔喔！钱伯斯在心里想，这可真酷。“赶到长颈鹿园后见到的情形可真是我此生经历过的最难忘的场面之一：四只长颈鹿看起来都真得要命，即使去问那个照顾了它们三年的饲养员也没发现任何可能会露出马脚的纰漏。如果不是刻意留心，大概谁也不会想到其中一只竟会是一个哨兵的精神向导。当时小园子周围除了我们几个和那个普通饲养员之外再没有其他人，可见这个哨兵可怕的远距离维持稳定的能力。看起来我像是第一个的的确确发现了他身份的人，这让我产生了近乎疯狂的喜悦。”

钱伯斯彻底傻了，如果不是到阿森纳来，他是不是一辈子都不会知道劳伦特和佩尔的这些惊人的能力？他们从来都是像一对普通爱人般生活得琐碎又甜蜜，每天在店里忙来忙去好像永远都不会对现有的一切感到厌烦；他们从来都不会主动和他聊起过去的事情，即使他各种软磨硬泡最后换来的也只是些无关紧要的内容。如果不是他偶然撞见仓库暗间里的那些勋章，他也许永远也想不到劳伦特和佩尔曾并肩立下过如此多的战功。他曾经无数次嫌弃佩尔的长颈鹿丝毫没有哨兵该有的野性，而现在，可笑又可怜的哨兵反倒是他。

“交换了意见之后，我们认为变种者是工作人员的可能性最大。拿到名单之后，我们留意到几个住址就在附近的人，决定从这个最近的默特萨克开始查起。”

激动人心的部分就要来了，钱伯斯想。

“一走进居民区就能感知到有个高个子的成年男子扔下正在洗的衣服狂奔，顺着强烈的惊恐与愤怒，我们一路追往他的住处。但在我们行进的途中突然有一瞬，移动源所散发出的能量全都消失不见了，跟科斯切尔尼的共感切断非常相似。等我们抵达能量消失的地点时，那间公寓早已人去楼空。”

“佩尔他就这样跑掉了？是所有变种者都有共感切断的能力吗？”温格给了青年人一个耐心点的眼神。“我和沃尔科特在默特萨克家里观察了好一阵子，希望能找出什么线索。和科斯切尔尼不太一样的是，默特萨克是真的打算一直在不来梅住下去。房间里的摆设并不空洞，极具个人品味。”钱伯斯在心里对着佩尔的品味翻了个白眼。“他和邻里之间也相处得很好。而且就在我们去找他的前几天，他刚刚担任了饲养员长。不过即使有再多的细节表明他很有可能还会回来，我们也不敢断言他就一定不会离开不来梅，毕竟一开始时他好像并没想过自己巧妙的布局会被人识破，而现在的一切于他而言都已变得十分危险。”温格低头看了眼时间继续说：“我们找来了园长，园长说默特萨克通过电话向他辞职了。老人不舍的伤感十分明显，他不明白好端端的，已经在这儿就职了六年的老员工为什么突然离去。”

“那后来呢？”

“后来，我们决定守株待兔。即使他可以和自己的精神向导长期分离，我们也不相信他会撇下它不管。我和沃尔科特轮流守在那里，轮休的人就住在默特萨克家里，而线人们则负责在州内四处查找。半个月过去了，一无所获的我们才意识到：这就是他想要的”。

“佩尔是想把你们耗走？”

“对，如果是来自当地政府的抓捕，那天他根本就跑不掉。默特萨克判断出我们的人力和物力都不足以将他一举拿下，所以他选择了等待，反正他有的是时间。这样一来，头疼的就是我们了，他既然敢拖，就说明他有十足的把握能将现有状态维持得够久，不然他就算能回来也是徒然。当时的我们的确耗不起，所以我们换了对策，我们开始与他沟通，希望能用诚意打动他加入我们。”

钱伯斯忍不住想笑，两个大男人天天呆在动物园里对着长颈鹿说话，这也太傻了。温格当然能察觉到他幼稚的小想法，也笑了笑说：“是啊！简直傻透了，我们差一点都要见报了。好在那时还没有什么智能手机或者大范围的社交网站之类的，不然不光是我们，就连默特萨克的这个秘密也守不住。”

钱伯斯知道精神向导可以实体化意味着什么，恐怕整个演化界的假说都得推倒重来，更不要说那些别有用心的人会趁乱干出些什么卑鄙的勾当。

“起初我们想申请临时饲养资格，毫无意外的失败了。所以我俩只能尽量不惹人注意地和那只长颈鹿讲话，快一个月时，有个记者想要给我们做个专访，据说连题目都起好了，叫《两位蓝颜知己，长颈鹿先生该选谁？》。我和沃尔科特一看事态不妙，同时利物浦那边又有了关于变种者的新消息，所以我最后跟它说了一番话就离开了。再后来……默特萨克自己来的科尔尼基地。”

“Boss你最后说了些什么？”

“也没什么，不过是把已经说了一个月的东西又挑重点简述了一遍，但最后我加上了几句新的，我说我们要走了，你可以回来继续你简单的生活。我们并不想强制你加入我们，归还你的安宁就是我们诚意的体现。只是你难道不想见到更多的哨兵和向导拥有自由且合法的生活吗？说到这儿时，长颈鹿甩了下尾巴，我就知道这回有戏了。本来是打算面见他时再细说红白计划的，可那会儿别无他法，我只得在说了部分构想并留下科尔尼的地址后匆匆离开。”

好吧，看来第一阶段的红白计划与人性化变革有关。

“我嘱咐了两位线人帮我留意不来梅的情况，就算默特萨克不想加入阿森纳，我们也该帮他警惕有没有走私团伙盯上他。结果后来收到的书面报告和视频录像直到现在还是塔里的秘密趣闻。”趴在温格腿边的白狮竖起了耳朵。“佩尔回家以后犹豫了一周才决定要来伦敦。但是园子里的长颈鹿不能凭空消失，谎言要有个合理的收场，所以默特萨克开启了惊人的演戏模式，从雇人暗地投喂恶性食物到兽医就诊无效长颈鹿遗憾病逝，整个过程竟一气呵成毫无破绽。”

“哈哈哈哈……”钱伯斯脑海里的画面让他根本忍不住自己的笑意，如果他是那只长颈鹿他心里肯定在骂人：自己是造了什么孽要一直陪你这个傻大个儿演戏！不但要当初劳心费力地演戏进园子，如今还得假装痛苦地演戏出园子！不过要是真论起来，估计长颈鹿一定跟佩尔一样乐在其中，谁让一个人的精神向导在一定程度上就是这个人灵魂的延伸呢。而且你要知道：德国人的幽默，连儿子都不一定懂。

“至于你之前问的，是不是所有变种者都有共感切断的能力，答案是否定的。默特萨克进塔后建立档案时是这样陈述的，他说他当时服用了隔离药剂。”

“隔离药剂？”

“关于这个药剂，默特萨克给出的信息并不多。效用上可以确定的是，已结合的哨兵和向导服用无效，至于药液构成及副作用则不详。虽然他拒绝给出解释，但他担保了他使用的那瓶是世上仅剩的最后一瓶。”

温格留给塔内成员们的私人空间总是适足的，从劳伦特和佩尔那一代再到他，一直都是。

“你还有什么想问的吗？”温格说完喝了杯茶。

“您刚才提到的，利物浦那边似乎有什么消息……”

“哦，没错，我发现了阿尔特塔。”

“阿尔特塔是什么塔？”

“不，不是塔。这是个名字，一个变种向导的名字。”

钱伯斯此刻真想切断自己向外散发的尴尬情绪。蛇鹫叫了两声，示意温格该走了。“那我们今天就先到这里？”“好，您去开会吧！”钱伯斯礼貌地起身去送温格乘坐弱音电梯。他知道下一次再到这里来，他就该听到劳伦特和佩尔相遇之后的故事了。

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]市民公园：谷歌地图了之后，发现不来梅州的绿化公园只有这个还比较符合动物园的情节需要。文里提到温格与线人们碰头的（不来梅）中央火车站也是真实存在的。顺便提一下，文中M4在动物园工作了6年，现实里M4在不来梅踢了6年的球；文中担任饲养员长什么的，其实是想说现实里当队长XD。
> 
> [2]苏门答腊虎：查到这种老虎时，百科里有两句话让我决定就是它了：苏门答腊虎是同类物种中体型最小的老虎；拥有所有老虎中最暗的毛皮。这就是我要找的沃尔科特嘛！


	3. Chapter 3

温格一走就是大半月，钱伯斯觉得每天下午都过得无比漫长，就连他的精神向导也无聊到都不显形了。图书馆能查到的都是些旧时代的文献，新纪元的书籍少得可怜又没有多少他真正感兴趣的内容，没过几天他就不再去了。就在他马上要得上抑郁症的时候，他接到了下午去听讲的通知。

这次钱伯斯拿上了几样烘培的小面包，佩尔前天来访时带的，说是店里推出的新口味。下午十三时三十分，温格准时来到静室。这次蛇鹫没有出现，至少在塔的这一层，钱伯斯感觉不到它。

“它跟着帕特执行任务去了。”没办法，即使钱伯斯有那么一点属于向导的遗传天赋，可他骨子里依然是一个哨兵，一个经常被向导轻易看穿的年轻哨兵。温格的声音让钱伯斯意识到了自己的失礼，他觉得脸有点热。

“看来有必要给你额外加一部分思维课程，特别是自我约束方面的。”温格看着他颇有兴致地说，钱伯斯欲哭无泪。

“上次我们讲到哪儿了？抱歉，我记不太清了。”一缕清晰可见的愧疚被钱伯斯的感官捕捉到。“讲到佩尔也来阿森纳了，但他和劳伦特爸爸还没有见面。”

“我知道了。如果我没记错的话，他们两个第一次见面时我并不在场，相关的负责人是介绍员鲍尔德。”钱伯斯一时之间不知道是该吐槽介绍员还是该吐槽鲍尔德。“事情不是你想的那样，介绍员曾经确实是迂腐和强制的代名词之一，旧时代的介绍员会死板地根据相容度报告替向导决定他们应该结合的哨兵，就算出现与预期出入较大的误差，也会利用职能的便利强制执行匹配过程。但是新纪元的介绍员所负责的内容已经不再和原来一样，他们做的完全是调停一类的安保事项，第十四年改革后，这个遗留职称更是改名变成维护员。”

难怪他之前在科尔尼基地接受初期引导时，大家都管那个负责新生安全的鲍尔德叫维护员，他还纳闷呢，怎么听起来像个修理工。

“至于鲍尔德，他原来是个精通人情世故的向导，因为注射疫苗前出了意外没能匹配脑神经系统，导致他事后受到基因弹的影响，性情大变。”

钱伯斯想象了一下油嘴滑舌的鲍尔德，觉得想吐。

“塔内试举行变种者见面会时，我正在出差，于是我叫帕特辅助鲍尔德进行监督。你也知道，未结合的哨兵和向导聚在一起很容易出问题，需要有人能镇住场面。说来有些可笑，旧时代里尊重传统的加拿大就是以结合舞会的形式撮合哨兵和向导的，几百年里我们折腾了一大圈，反而又回归了这种看似俗不可耐却又是最尊重个性自由的引导方式。”

钱伯斯似懂非懂地点了点头，反正他还得再过几年才需要去考虑结合的问题。

“我回来之后听说那次见面会进行得非常顺利，不但有三对终成眷属，而且整个过程中没有出现任何暴力行径。余下的四个变种者里就有默特萨克和科斯切尔尼。”钱伯斯对此一点也不感到意外，要是佩尔和劳伦特第一次见面就干柴烈火了，那他才会难以置信呢。对于钱伯斯而言，你如果和他说他的两个爸爸当时就那么看着彼此的脸傻笑了一整晚，他倒很有可能会举双手赞成。

“鲍尔德认为剩下的这四个人之间恐怕没什么可能了，让我考虑安排他们和塔内原有的幸存者们见面。虽然我的直觉告诉我，也许还没有结束，但我仍然听取了鲍尔德的意见又安排了一次见面会，而且这一次把地点放在了室外活动层。”钱伯斯突然有种发毛的紧张感。

“晚会上的阿尔特塔和科斯切尔尼非常受欢迎，有谁会不喜欢善解人意的向导呢？阿尔特塔得体风趣的谈吐使他结识了不少优秀的哨兵，反观科斯切尔尼这边的气氛则显得有些尴尬，他实在过于内向且腼腆，不太懂得怎样去回绝别人。默特萨克站在远处的角落里一直看着科斯切尔尼的方向，好几个来跟他搭话的向导都扫兴而归。后来有个哨兵喝醉了，拉着科斯切尔尼就要走，源自心底的危险警告令科斯切尔尼释放了足够多的向导力来表达自己的拒绝，但那个无耻之徒竟然想要强行标记。就在这时，默特萨克死死掰开了那个哨兵抓着科斯切尔尼的手。”

“等等，佩尔不是在远处的吗？”

温格带着点小小的得意继续说：“没错啊！那一刻所有人关注的都是空气里浓重的警告信息和逐渐升温的结合热，没人留意默特萨克是怎么突然出现在那儿的，除了我。”钱伯斯咽了口茶。“在此之前我从没见过默特萨克转身转得那样快，也没见过他怒气冲天的样子。我得说一直以来，我简直都要忘记他是个哨兵了。”钱伯斯一边猛点头表示赞同，一边感慨着爱情的力量真是伟大。

“醉鬼的另一只手还打算要去够科斯切尔尼，这下彻底惹恼了默特萨克。原始的冲动和毫无理智的愤怒在整个室外层迅速扩散开来，鲍尔德已经开始释放向导力试图平息在场人的情绪，但在这之前，默特萨克的拳头就已经打在了那人的鼻梁上。很快两个哨兵就纠缠在了一起，在事态随时可能进一步恶化的时刻，科斯切尔尼训练有素地向空气里注入了稳定的安宁与力量，厮打的动作也终于停下。”

这种事情确实很适合劳伦特去做。

“帕特领着几个已结合的哨兵带走了那个狂徒，在他晕过去之前，赤裸裸的挑衅和嘴里污秽不堪的言语令默特萨克想要再次上前教训他一顿。默特萨克下意识地迈出了步子，却忽然冷静了下来，原因是科斯切尔尼小小的耳廓狐出现在了他的脚边，正当他困惑时，一路爬到了他宽大的肩膀上，亲昵地蹭着高个子哨兵的脸颊。那一刻，科斯切尔尼切断了他和在场所有人的共感，但他精神向导的行为早就暴露出了他内心最真实的想法。之后的事情无非就是迅速离席、标记气味，最后完整结合。”

从头到尾温格都没提过佩尔的那只长颈鹿，通常哨兵与哨兵之间出现冲突时，他们的精神向导也会以更动物化的形式进行攻击，在这种特殊时刻，双方会短暂的看见彼此的精神向导。钱伯斯不知道这能说明的是佩尔对自己精神向导的约束力优于一般的哨兵，还是他的精神向导往往在这种时刻都派不上什么用场，他的思绪停留了几秒，也许两者都是。这次温格没有作出任何回应，老人正吃着他带来的小包面，面露微笑。

“一个月后他们开始执行离塔任务。考虑到是第一次，并且执行区域还是在威尔士，所以我派了富有经验的拉姆塞和沃尔科特作为他们的参考。默特萨克和科斯切尔尼需要独立完成的部分难度很低，只要护送一批常规药物安全抵达布里斯托尔湾的斯旺西港即可。任务的主要目的在于让他们了解并适应这个过程，其余部分则由拉姆塞他俩负责。但是那一次的任务出了意外，针对默特萨克和科斯切尔尼而言的任务等级由初步评定的F级升为D级。”

钱伯斯目前只执行过一次任务，等级为V。

“简单来讲，常规药物的运输只要预防沿途各地的犯罪团伙即可，这些不法分子中可能存在堕性哨兵或向导但不会很多，即使有人想抢，以默特萨克他们几个人的能力应付绰绰有余。当时无论英格兰还是威尔士几乎都实现了革命后的政权稳定，只有北部的班戈和纽卡斯尔一带还在顽强抵抗，所以出现危险的概率更是微乎其微。但是当队伍路过纽波特时遭遇了一小队的哨兵和向导袭击，最后默特萨克和科斯切尔尼在加的夫把被抢走的药物找了回来。”

“作案手法粗糙，定点埋伏并使用浓重气味的烟雾干扰弹。科斯切尔尼的报告称，这一小队中身手矫健的应有四人，其余六人中两人未成年，有四名是非洲原始地区的哨兵。这六个人的口供毫无用处，他们负责掩护四位雇主运箱子到加的夫，在周围布置好干扰障碍后到达指定仓库把箱子里的药物搬出来，然后就可以拿另一半钱走人。默特萨克抵达仓库时，他们正在搬运药物，雇主早就不见了。找回的药物经过检查发现数量没变，但是其中有一部分被换成了刺激性禁药。”

钱伯斯皱着眉头问：“可这样做有什么意义呢？”

“当时我们也非常费解，后续的跟进几乎一无所获。四个训练有素的向导和哨兵，冒着危险对我们出手，只是为了偷换几个禁药？阿森纳塔好歹也是国际塔联在英国重点扶植的机构之一，能在我们眼皮子底下做到滴水不漏，背后势力绝对不是一般的组织。”

“那后来呢？后来有查明是谁做的了吗？”

“有倒是有，但我们知道的时候已经很晚了。当时没能意识到塔内有敌方卧底存在真是极大的失误，一切早在那时便已进入了人性化变革结束的倒计时，而我们却还浑然不知。”

窗外天色渐暗风起云涌，塔内的环境循环系统是同步塔外的天气状况的，这样看来，伦敦不免又要下场大雨了。钱伯斯想着今天份的故事是不是又听完了，当他怅然若失地看向温格时，周身黯淡的老者脸上似乎带着难言的哀恸。如果不是钱伯斯只能共感到对方平静的内心，那么他一定以为温格在为刚才对话的内容而感到深深的愧疚。老人掏出一张印有金色塔徽的红色卡片递给他说：“这几天你先自己去地下档案馆看一看吧！我会尽量赶在你复课前，讲完你还不清楚的部分。”

接过权限卡的钱伯斯睁大了眼睛，那地方他可想去很久了。

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]斯旺西港：M4来到阿森纳后和K6第一次搭档比赛就是跟斯旺西踢的。


	4. Chapter 4

如果想到会有这么一天，钱伯斯之前也就不用费劲潜入资料室了，资料室那点破文件，几乎都是梗概不说，数量而言还没有档案馆的一个层多。据说地下档案馆的空间结构类似于一个倒立过来的小型金字塔，在内部设计上有温格的构想参与其中。通往地下的专用电梯只有直属人员拥有乘坐以及操作的权限，所以钱伯斯遵照温格的指示在房间里等着工作人员来接他，从中午一直等到对方迟到了一个多小时。

来人一脸不好意思地说：“真是抱歉，我和梅苏特玩得太疯，把你这事儿给忘了。”钱伯斯只得打消了之前要把对方掐死的念头，笑的一脸人畜无害：“没什么，那前辈我们现在可以过去了吗？”“当然可以，不过前辈这两个字我可当不起，叫我弗拉米尼吧！”

一路上弗拉米尼交代了他不少注意事项，最后当他们来到入口时，弗拉米尼对他说：“如果有什么问题可以来找我，但我可保证不了自己什么都知道。”钱伯斯感激地点点头。

档案馆一共有29层，1层总服务处面积最大，其余28层是按照任务等级来分配的。比如2、3、4层就是Z、X、Y三个等级的任务档案所在层，24、25、26层对应的则是C、B、A三个等级的任务。A级再往上是钱伯斯没有权限查阅的S、S+、S*级任务，它们对应的是27、28、29层。楼层越高，体积越小，任务难度越大。令钱伯斯感到非常沮丧的是，他只能拿着权限卡在1层转悠。其实温格给他的阅览权足够宽泛，只是机会难得，这个年纪的他当然贪心地想要见到更多。

按照规定，29个等级的任务分为六大类，由低到高分别是：特殊任务（Z-X）、实习任务（W-U）、公益任务（T，R-O）、辖区任务（L-H）、离塔任务（G-A）、机密任务（S-S*）。实习任务是供钱伯斯这样的培训兵们练手用的；离塔任务必须是由已结合的哨兵和向导组队完成的，其中一方受伤养病时，另外一方就会被分配辖区任务。B级及其以上等级的任务完成后会被授予勋章。

钱伯斯在特批阅览室里粗略地扫了一眼佩尔和劳伦特的材料，两人合作执行过的常规任务（离塔任务加机密任务）共有十次，其中他可查阅的任务有八次，看来机密任务有两次。钱伯斯在心里算了下，他还有九天的时间才会恢复室外课程，听温格的口气他大可以在这里呆上七到八天。既然如此，他不必先挑重要的看，完全可以系统地按照时间顺序全部通读，包括那三个非常规任务。打定主意以后，钱伯斯把权限卡放在指定的槽位，在全息投影出现以前兴奋地坐下了。

几天下来，钱伯斯看完了所有相关的文件，有三个任务令他印象非常深刻。第一个是新纪元11年在墨西哥格雷罗州执行的[B-3106]，第二个是11-12年执行的[A-1537]，最后是12年美国的[A-1542]。前两次劳伦特受了轻伤，后面那次佩尔伤了三个月。钱伯斯每晚都得靠着记忆在自己屋里做简要的记录，因为他无法备份档案馆的任何资料。

以下内容引自卡鲁姆·钱伯斯的日记。

_**NV.C 0030,10-25**_

进入档案馆的第一天，认识了坑人的弗拉米尼。

看完了佩尔在不来梅时期的录像，寒假回家一定要好好吐槽他！

档案室的收获：

11年1-2月 [C-?] 波兰比得哥什，和威尔希尔、什琴斯尼搭档抓捕逃逸的洲际贩毒哨兵团伙。

11年3-5月 [B-3106] 墨西哥格雷罗州，前期进入欧洲塔联维和队到苏黎世培训两周，后期随队到北美协助当地政府进行反恐斗争。笨蛋佩尔在谈判环节的突发情况中想要抓对方的代理向导做要挟，混乱中害得劳伦特爸爸为了保护他而背部受伤。这个任务里的劳伦特爸爸有哨兵化的时刻。

11年6-9月 6月劳伦特养伤，佩尔执行辖区任务，帮分区警局查案子。7月开始两人在泰国执行了一个无聊的B级任务。

PS：Boss之前提过的那个阿尔特塔最后选了一个女哨兵进行结合！那可是既稀少又漂亮的女哨兵啊！我长这么大还没见过女哨兵呢！

_**NV.C 0030,10-26**_

弗拉米尼的精神向导竟然是个大平原狼，有点意外。他人似乎还不错。

档案室的新收获：

11年9月-12年1月 [A-1542] 澳大利亚堪培拉等，被编入国际部队对当地哨兵和向导的武装起义进行援助以及协助建立新的民主政府。奇怪点如下：1.镇压势力中人数最多的不是国内原居民，而是南美洲国家的雇佣军。2.悉尼战役中佩尔和劳伦特的被迫分离像是敌人计划好的，目的在于观察和研究（看起来对两人的能力变化十分感兴趣），如果不是后来节节败退，可能会把他俩带走。3.援助部队里存在叛变者的可能性很大，而且不在少数。

11年2月 劳伦特养膝伤，佩尔接受治疗后执行辖区任务，干起了老本行：帮忙饲养动物。

PS：听说下个月会有个叫贝莱林的新向导从科尔尼基地过来。

_**NV.C 0030,10-27**_

加布里埃尔抄我的语文作业，答应请我吃一个月的高级营养套餐。

档案室的新收获：

12年3-7月 [A-1542] 美国加利福尼亚州，被编入国际部队，原计划是前期保证疫苗研发人员的安全，后期负责运送分发等事宜。之前几次遭到袭击都有惊无险，但是第三次运送时部队在美国境内受到重创，行动过程中，敌方在国际部队里安插了内应的迹象十分明显。其中有一部分遭到了处理。佩尔被人重伤后注射了药剂，有关注射的详细内容无法查阅。

12年8-10月 佩尔养伤，劳伦特执行辖区任务，领导修缮分区孤儿院。

PS：记得找科奎林问放假的事情。

_**NV.C 0030,10-28**_

见到了弗拉米尼的搭档向导厄齐尔，他的精神向导是非常漂亮的白鳍豚。

档案室的无聊收获：

12年10-12月 [B-?] 尼日利亚的任务，不重要。

12年1-5月 [A-?] 印度，没什么特别的。

5月之后的任务就查不到了，最后的记载是14年6月，时年29岁的科斯切尔尼和30岁的默特萨克正式退役。亲子一栏标注了我的姓名，点开之后只有一次V级任务记录。

PS：小白看起来挺蔫的，明天不去档案馆了，领他晒晒太阳去吧！

_**NV.C 0030,10-29**_

难得的晴天，轻松的一天！劳伦特爸爸给我打了电话，佩尔又死脑筋惹他生气了。

_**NV.C 0030,10-30**_

弗拉米尼以前执行过机密任务，这太帅了！他说S级基本就是危险的卧底类任务，S+是大型战争中的核心任务，至于S*他也不清楚。他可真死板，一点也不肯再透露任务的事儿了。我觉得他认识佩尔和劳伦特，但却好像不想让我知道，他还问我是不是叫卡鲁姆。我想去查弗拉米尼的资料，结果是无权查阅。

PS：Boss明天应该就会回来了吧。

_**NV.C 0030,10-31**_

吉布斯这小子居然敢骗我，Boss后天才能回来。我把吉布斯的石貂扔进了食堂后勤，管理员卡索拉先生狠狠斥责了他。但是后来蒙雷亚尔发现是我做的了，我被关了一下午禁闭。我发现蒙雷亚尔的金熊猴和卡索拉的花鼠确实长得越来越像，这难道也是结合后的一种变化？怪不得劳伦特爸爸的耳廓狐笑得越发傻兮兮的，像极了某只长颈鹿。嗯，这肯定不是什么错觉，也不是巧合。

_**NV.C 0030,11-01**_

我又去档案馆捋了一遍思路，我发现：劳伦特和佩尔做过的A、B级任务都是些造福社会，推进民主化进程的事情。第一阶段的红白计划指的就是这些繁杂又严肃的解放事业吧！替普通人类抓捕罪犯，赢取人类友好的信任，博得政治家们的青睐；帮助同类获取权利保障，建立起实行变革的根基，同时也是为将来的不测囤积实力……一件件积累下来，最后整个世界都走向人性化的法制社会。看来即使被称为人性化变革，哨兵和向导们的人权也是要通过流血牺牲换来的。

明明都是些好的事情，佩尔和劳伦特为什么不愿意跟我提呢？

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]关于任务分级：我自己都觉得太中二了……你们看看就算了吧。
> 
> [2]NV.C：新变种纪元New Variant.Century的缩写。
> 
> [3]关于塔队和女哨兵：按照传统的哨向世界观来说，女向导可能比较常见，女哨兵则很稀少。塔队我最初的设定是搭档不同的人可以变化不同的精神向导之类的异化能力，鉴于年轻时期的塔队可是有名的风情浪子hhhhh。但是这会涉及到程度与结合的问题，我觉得把握不了，于是作罢。
> 
> [4]大平原狼：是灰狼的亚种之一，曾经是美国大陆最常见的狼种。栖息地环境多样，米尼到每个俱乐部都能够净身出户神马的。
> 
> [5]白鳍豚：厄齐尔的精神向导我从一开始想好的，一定要是豚之类的。虽然金鱼啥的好像更贴切hhhhh，可我的内心让我选择了鲸目下的白鳍豚，美得不像人间凡物嘤嘤嘤。
> 
> [6]金熊猴和花鼠：三弟的花鼠确定的非常早，因为太像了哈哈。萌雷的金熊猴我真的尽力了，外表来说是我查到的比较贴的……


	5. Chapter 5

最后一次听温格讲述了。失落？欣喜？钱伯斯揣着不可名状的复杂心情熬过了上午的课。看着自己的日记本，钱伯斯思忖着一会儿该从哪里问起。烦躁地抓了抓脑后的头发，他注意到窗外阴霾的天空，小白趴在枯灌木丛里探出头看着他，湛蓝的眼睛像海一样澄澈。

钱伯斯猛地记起多年以前喝多的佩尔说过一句话，白狮是造物主赐予人间的奇迹。

说起来，从有记忆开始，小白就一直在身边了。向导会在15岁转变时拥有自己的精神向导，哨兵则是16岁。钱伯斯虽然在15岁时像向导一样可以看见别人的精神向导，但他真正的转化却发生在之后的一年。他的五感在一夜之间变得无比敏锐，而且他开始像个向导一样能接收到其他人的情绪。一年前答应劳伦特和佩尔入塔的事情无法再拖，钱伯斯就这样进入到科尔尼基地受训，同样都是两个月的初训，他却要同时学习两个体系的课程。那时他才知道，能从小看见小白的自己有多么特殊，比具备一半向导能力的哨兵这个身份还要特殊。劳伦特和佩尔从来没说过这是特殊的，他们明明知道！这更让钱伯斯想要急切地进到塔里好好查一查，一个月之后，偷偷潜入资料室的钱伯斯被抓。

嗡鸣声响起，他该去静室弄清楚所有事情了。小白出现在他的脚边，和他一起进了电梯。

温格依旧一丝不苟地穿着西服，打着那条细长的红色领带，温文儒雅。钱伯斯行礼后入座，决定从13年他查不到的任务开始问。

“我听弗拉米尼说，你把默特萨克和科斯切尔尼的档案都看完了？”空气里的气息不太自然，似乎存在着微弱的隐忧。

“是的，除了机密级别的那些。”

“我不能把全部细节都告诉你，不如先解决你一些别的疑问，最后我再说说那两个任务。”

钱伯斯点头表示同意，然后说了下他对于11年澳大利亚那次任务的三个疑点。

“南美雇佣军多的原因在于阻碍势力确实源自南美洲的几个大国，第一阶段的红白计划收尾任务全部都在南美那边，其他的我之后会再细说。默特萨克和科斯切尔尼的分离观测的确是阿根廷保守派政府的计划之一，还记得他俩第一次任务的意外吗？那些疑点颇多的药剂，都是阿根廷控导计划的一部分。至于叛变人员，更具体的说，都是对方安插的卧底。”

那在出现了这么多纰漏的情况下，人性化变革是怎么成功的？另一个念头突然涌进钱伯斯的脑海：佩尔和劳伦特从来不愿意主动提起过去的事情。

温格看着一脸不可置信的钱伯斯，叹着气说：“没错，美好和平的现实是靠着牺牲了很多人，实现的。”钱伯斯垂下眼沉默了，此刻他什么都不想再问了。

温格拍了拍钱伯斯的肩膀，缓缓开口：“新纪元10年，阿根廷根据欧洲各塔的线人密报开始启动酝酿多年的控导计划。那个曾经在晚会上调戏过科斯切尔尼的醉鬼也是对方的安插的眼线之一，他的任务就是促进默特萨克他们俩的结合，算是坏心办了好事吧。出现意外的那次任务，被换走的真正药剂，是一种可以刺激哨兵群体的药物。这种药物分为注射型内置剂和吸入型外唤剂两种，美国那次佩尔重伤被人注射的就是内置剂。他回塔之后我们怎么检查也查不出问题，养伤的几个月里也没观察出任何异样，后来经过会议商讨他和科斯切尔尼得以继续出任务。”

“11年南美在澳大利亚的政治失利导致阿根廷、智利和巴西的合作出现裂缝，13年初非洲的政权解放更是让人性化变革的设想向现实迈进了一大步。那年塔里收到的控导计划报告初具雏形，于是国际塔联挑了一批能力出众的向导和哨兵，去南美进行S级的卧底任务，除了歼灭这个计划之外，还想要借此机会解放世界最后一片大陆，彻底完成人性化变革。”

钱伯斯攥紧的掌心里全是冷汗。

“默特萨克和科斯切尔尼被派去了智利，七个月里我们有赢有输，得到的和失去的都令人无比心痛。默特萨克二人联合其他盟友破坏了多起非法研究机构，摧毁了敌方多处据点。但是拜内部卧底所赐，我们也损失不小，直到任务末期才基本摸清控导计划，那是敌人扔掉阿根廷和智利之后，最后的救命稻草。无数疯狂的科学家和痴心妄想的独裁者聚集在巴西那片美丽原始的土地上，打算在14年拉着整个地球给他们殉葬。”

“新纪元14年初，默特萨克带队在智利的研究基地发现了刚刚完成转变的桑切斯等人，桑切斯几人的情况完全符合片面的情报，这导致我们以为控导计划目的只在于全方位催化哨兵的野性能力。桑切斯被送去巴塞罗那做全面检查，两个月后结果显示和已缴获的大批试验用药成分不同，这时我们才知道控导计划有多套方案作为蒙蔽我们的障眼法。受到误导的我们在那时已经派遣默特萨克和科斯切尔尼去了里约热内卢进行第二次机密任务，这正中了计划制定者菲利克斯的下怀。控导计划最后定型的核心内容由关键的两部分组成：一是默特萨克，二是研究失败的遗留品——狂暴弹。”

闪电亮得刺眼，一切声音被隔绝在窗外，静室内安静到可以听见钱伯斯压抑的喘息。

“六月的里约热内卢成了人间地狱，国际联合部队攻破了菲利克斯等人最后的防线，废墟里的敌人拒绝了投降，妄想着等候时机看世界毁灭。他们必须借助发狂的默特萨克来引爆以空气为媒介感染哨兵的狂暴弹。卧底身份暴露的科斯切尔尼被关在了敌方总部的地下，我们的队伍大举压上时，敌人把科斯切尔尼折磨得昏死了过去。同样落在敌人手中的默特萨克因为感受不到伴侣的灵魂连结开始发疯，再加上外唤剂的催发，彻底变成了怪物。”

“怪物……”他是在说那个高个大傻子佩尔吗？怎么可能……

“你见过红毛的巨型长颈鹿吗？可以轻易碾死或吞噬任何其他精神向导的恶魔，在场所有哨兵和向导的噩梦。一旦默特萨克的长颈鹿吞下狂暴弹，世间的一切都将化为虚无。”

“可为什么是佩尔？为什么被选中的哨兵是他！”

“因为他是世上唯一一个可以将精神向导实体化的哨兵，没有哨兵可以收起自己好战的本能，但是默特萨克可以。年少的他从汉诺威逃出来，在不来梅隐居，就是最有说服力的证据。在他之前，有记载的都是潜逃的向导，从来没有哨兵不愿意入塔的。而且他和当时几乎是最强的变种向导科斯切尔尼结合了，没人比他更适合成为毁灭者的人选。”

钱伯斯再一次愣住了，寒意从心底升起，迅速爬满全身。

“天地之间弥漫着浓浓的硝烟，除了默特萨克附近的空气燃烧着赤色的火焰，剧烈又诡异。医护人员救醒了科斯切尔尼，虚弱的科斯切尔尼靠着他的耳廓狐做着最后的努力。到处破坏的长颈鹿终于停下了动作，迷茫地对着昏暗的天际发出悲鸣。菲利克斯使用了最歹毒的计策，他乘着他的改良翼龙飞到长颈鹿附近，用向导素凝聚成形的刀子划开了长颈鹿的腹部，把狂暴弹塞了进去。”

泪水从钱伯斯的眼里流出。

“血色的强光在一瞬间便吞噬了所有。人们醒来时看到的是白狮，浮在空中的巨大白狮残影。狂风渐渐吹散浓厚的烟雾，落日照常留下迷人的霞晕，夜幕静悄悄地降临，世界没有任何可怕的事情发生。倒在巨坑里的默特萨克和科斯切尔尼怀里多了一个男婴，小小的白狮蜷缩在三个人身边，银芒盛放。” 

是我和小白。钱伯斯想。

温格终于露出一丝安慰的笑意，浅到一闪即逝。他闭上双眼一脸虔诚地说：“里约热内卢战役幸存下来的人们都说，白狮是造物主赐予人间的奇迹。”睁开眼的温格感受不到年轻人的任何情绪，钱伯斯一脸劫后余生的淡然。

温格知道一直以来，自己的决定都是对的。

“里约热内卢战役成了目前无法公开的秘密，国际公审会议决定人性化变革末期的全部事件要等到所有参战人员去世后再向世人公示，也包括你。”钱伯斯知道这也是为了他的安全着想。

“同月，默特萨克和科斯切尔尼选择了退役。或许从某种角度来说，他们其实从未远离作为阿森纳塔战士的责任。”

是啊，佩尔和劳伦特给了他平凡又幸福的生活。

在他们这个物种的语言体系里，卡鲁姆代表着奇迹，钱伯斯代表着希望。

难怪自己不姓默特萨克或者科斯切尔尼呢！

“这下你可以安心回你的小课堂学习了吧！”小白应景地打了个哈欠，温格伸出手，它走过去接受了老人的顺毛，看起来还挺享受。

窗外的雨变小了，钱伯斯点点头。他现在脑子很乱，只想回屋自己呆着。

“那就到此为止吧，别的事情我不想也不能告诉你。”温格和钱伯斯一并起身要离开。

最后要踏入电梯的时候，年过六旬的老者语重心长地对他说：“卡鲁姆，无论如何我都希望你能记得，默特萨克和科斯切尔尼是征求了你本人的意见才送你到阿森纳来的。”

反应了几秒的钱伯斯露出一个大大的笑容，“嗯，我知道了。”

前人所付出的一切，无非是为了能有一天：他们可以像他一样，拥有自我选择的权利。

**_一个多月后的圣诞假期_ **

“佩尔你说卡鲁姆最近怎么这么乖，昨天我要洗店里用过的杯子，他竟然主动揽了下来，推着我让我上楼歇着去。”钱伯斯家的甜品店终于增设了饮品系列。

“我也觉得吓人啊！明天有批装修材料要到，我正烦恼呢，卡鲁姆说他可以负责往仓库里装。”搂着科斯切尔尼的默特萨克低声说。

“烦恼什么？你个没正形的，哪有扔下孩子替自己干苦力，跟爱人出去过二人世界的爹！”科斯切尔尼嫌弃的口吻让默特萨克有点结巴，“可是……可是好不容易休个假……”德国哨兵眨眨眼睛。

科斯切尔尼无奈地说：“好吧好吧，卡鲁姆也不小了，让他学着料理家里的事情总归不是坏事儿。”默特萨克笑着吻上了他怀里的人。

钱伯斯正在勤奋地打扫店铺，虽然小白总给他捣乱。

放假前在塔内的那些日子里，钱伯斯又知晓了不少事情，像是弗拉米尼为什么不愿意面对他提过去的事情，他从罗西基那儿听说，弗拉米尼的第一任伴侣在里约热内卢战役里丧生了；佩尔自从那次战役之后再也无法实体化自己的精神向导，最初的十年里就连保持长颈鹿的显形都很艰难；再比如他猜出了第二阶段红白计划的七八分，应该是以战后重建和打击顽固势力为主。他听说那时有一对儿表现突出的搭档叫吉鲁和德比希，给许多滋生苦难的地区带去了欢乐。两个人的精神向导也十分有趣，哨兵吉鲁的精神向导是条鬃狼，向导德比希则是罕见的北极兔。

还有很多很多类似的事情，把阿森纳塔以及整个他以前一无所知的世界拼凑得更加完整。钱伯斯了解到的最深刻一点就是：无论过去多么痛苦，无论过程多么艰辛，未来总是会朝着越来越好的方向，沿着冥冥之中预定好的轨迹徐徐前行。你会和只属于自己的另一半交汇，你会发现世界的美好，你会听懂世上每一首歌颂爱和勇气的歌谣，直到和最懂你的人一起，画出生命的颜色。

雪花纷纷落下，伦敦街头已经开始布置含有着圣诞气息的装饰物了。钱伯斯关好店门，骑上自己温暖的白狮朝着家的方向奔去。洁白的地面上，没有留下任何脚印。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我从没想过我会碰三大题材的任何一种，鉴于我写不出肉。但是这个月初的某天半夜，我一个人在水房洗漱的时候，写一篇46哨向文的念头突然出现在了脑海里。此后的几天，无论上课还是吃饭甚至睡前我都会想：如果是佩尔和劳伦特是哨兵和向导，他们会变成什么样子？经历什么样的冒险？
> 
> 文章从四月七日开始写到四月十七日结束，整整十天。我一直憋到写完才敢发，因为怕坑。
> 
> 第三章写完时我又开始歇斯底里，深深的打击和挫败使我无法继续。那时我对后文的安排是：详细写五个任务，然后完结，就连最后钱伯斯变得更加孝顺的细节都已经想好了。但我就是无法下笔，因为从一开始我就错得离谱，为了最大程度满足我心目中的哨兵佩尔和向导劳伦特，我虚构了那样一个庞杂纷繁的世界观，导致后面我完全无法填上这个巨坑。
> 
> 但这仍是我竭尽全力写出的最好的文章，尽管或多或少离我的初衷有挺大的差距。也许对于这篇文，最诚恳的评价就是：一个高开低走的恶俗故事。可于我而言，哪怕描述出默特萨克和科斯切尔尼他们二人美好的相处模式之万一，我已心满意足。
> 
> 最后想谢谢所有看到这里的亲，谢谢每一句鼓励，谢谢你们喜欢46！（写于：2016年4月17日）


End file.
